


Like Father, Like Daughter

by BlackFury



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury





	Like Father, Like Daughter

The black haired woman looked over the contents of her suitcase and smiled. She had everything she needed to complete this assignment. Just looking at her, you would never know that she killed people for a living. Samantha Etherton was a contract assassin. She had been raised to do this by her father, Micheal. 

Samantha was five feet eight inches tall, had curly black hair and piercingly aquamarine eyes. She was willowy without being too thin but, that willowly look hid an agility and strength that shocked people who met her. She had just celebrated her twenty first birthday alone. Her mother had died ten years earlier and her father was in prison.

Micheal Etherton had been carrying out a contract when he had been trapped in a local police sting and imprisoned for life without parole. She visited him occasionally and was still learning from him. She had carried out her first contract at the age of 19 and since then, was in demand.

Her father had told her to find her own way of carrying out an assignment and she had learned that using her sexuality usually got her into places a male assassin would never have access to. She smiled softly, remembering how pliable some men can become when a beautiful woman would show them affection and be willing to sleep with them.

She snapped the suitcase shut, knowing that it's special lining would keep it's true contents hidden from any airport search. She smiled as she checked her plane ticket. It had been sent to her by her employer as part of the payment for this current assignment. She didn't know who her employer was, that was part of her system. What she didn't know, she could not betray.

She left her hotel room, payed her bill and caught a taxi to the airport. Once there, she found the airport locker listed on her ticket and unlocked it. Inside, she found the cell phone, envelope and debit card she had been promised. She stowed them in her handbag and headed for the gate.

Once on board the plane, she sat in the back and opened the envelope. Inside was a list of instructions and a photo of the man she had been assigned to kill. 

End Prologue


End file.
